Romione 20 Years Later
by rupertgrintfan789
Summary: Ron and Hermione are getting married. But when they leave for their honeymoon a surprise awaits them.
1. Chapter 1

THIS HAS NOTHING INCORPERATED WITH JOANNE ROWLING OR ANYTHING WITH WARNER BROTHERS OR ANYTHING IT IS JUST MADE UP BY ME, JUST ME.

Enjoy! :D But please excuse my writing :/ I'm not the best. Grintson

Chapter 1!

"I'm really happy for you two." Kendra told Hermione.

"Thanks."

"Are you nervous?"

"Of course I'm nervous, I'm about to become ."

"Yeah I was nervous too, but you'll be okay." Kendra resumed to diddy daddleing with Hermione's hair. "Ok," she said after a while, "How do you like it?" Kendra spun the chair torwards a mirror so Hermione could see. Her hair was tied into a neat bun with a braid that followed.

"I love it!" She exclamed.

came up to her daughter, "Time for the dress."

Hermione took the dress from her mother, " Thanks mom."

"I can't believe my baby is about to be married!"

"I can't either." Hermione replied.

"I'm gonna go check on Ron." Kendra said. The weather was so perfect that day on the beach. Multiple tents were set up so the bride and groom could get ready. Several rows of tables were set up with multiple types of snacks were set up on the beach, not far from the rows of chairs and the podium where the preacher would be. Kendra arrived at Ron's tent. "Knock knock, can I come in?"

"Yeah," said Lupert, "We're about done." Lupert was Kendra's husband, they got married almost a month prevously. Ron was now the groom, he was wearing a handsome tuxeado, and Lupert was trying to make the tie. "I can't get this tie to work." Lupert explains.

"Honestly, let me don it." Kendra replies pushing Lupert aside.

"H-Hows um, Hermione?" Ron asks. He looked nervous, he seemed to not have gotten any sleep that night.

"She's fine." Kendra said finishing the tie, she could tell that Ron was already nervous.

"Well, is she nervous at all?"

"Honestly man," Lupert says, "Of course she's nervous she's about to marry a guy with fire for hair." Ron chuckled, it was true. His hair was really bright red, which all his family had. Including his kids.

"Okay you two seem ready, I'm going to go see if Hermione is done." Kendra left the tent so Lupert and Ron were alone.

"Lupert, were you nervous when you were getting married?" Ron asked.

"Ron eveyman goes through this before he has to say 'I do'" Lupert replied. But before Ron could reply a short red headed woman came into the tent.

"Ron are you-?" but at the sight of her son she burst into tears and threw her arms around Ron. "R-Ron! I-I can't b-believe your going t-to get married!"

"Mom! g-get off" Ron tried to push her away. But he couldn't believe it either. It felt like only yesterday that Hermione came into the same compartment as him looking for Neville's toad, but that was like 20 years ago. He and Hermione had only been dating for 2 years before he proposed to her at the libarary.

"You b-better go." said giving Ron a slight push. Ron excited the rent and walked through the rows of chairs, each filled with family and friends. The Longbottoms sat in the back. Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom looked confused at where they where. Ron was surprised that they actually came, considering that Bellatrix LeStrange made them lose their minds. Their son Neville sat next to his wife Luna, he gave a slight wave when he passed. Neville was wearing a bright orange suit, and Luna a dress. Their wedding was only a few months prevously. In fount of them sat the Malfoys. Ron didn't want them to come but Hermione insisted. Lucius had his long blond hair tied back into a ponytail, he was holding his wife, Narcissa's hand. Their son Draco seemed to look a little less hateful from the last time that Ron had seen them. In the frount of them were Ron's family, the Weasleys. was still crying next to her husband, . Ginny, Bill and Percy sat next to them. Besides Ginny, Ron had to assume was Hermione's mother. had Hermione's unnaturally puffy hair, she looked frightened to be surrounded by wizards without her husband. All the other chair occupants were other family and friends that Ron didn't have a chance to see because by then he was standing next to Harry, George and Charlie. Classical music started to play as Rose, Grintson and Samantha came out into the aisle and started throwing red and white flower petals onto the ground. Behind them was Hermione, Ron had never seen Hermione like this all dressed up. Other than the Yule Ball. Hermione looked as nervous as Ron was. She was arm in arm with her father. His face was very pink and watery. When he reached the end of the aisle he gave Hermione a kiss on her cheek and then left to go sit with his wife. Hermione proceeded to walk torwards Ron. Ron's hads started to sweet, and he felt very dizzy. It was then when he heard Fred's voice in his left ear.

"Nice choice mate." Ron jumped out of his skin. Did he really just hear Fred? Or was it just George? It couldn't have been he was feet away from him. Ron always wanted his entire family to be here, but now he knew they were. His eyes began to tear up as the thought of one of his brothers was unable to be physically there. He was surprised to have felt something cold touch his hands, he looked up and it was Hermione. She was staring at Ron as though in deep thought.

"Welcome," said Phil the wizard marrier. "We are gathered here today to celebrate and in their decision to become husband and wife." Hermione smiled at Ron. Phil then turned to Ron, "Do you take Ms. Hermione Jean Granger to have and to hold in sickness and in health and to protect her through thick and thin?" Ron looked into Hermione's brown eyes, and fear struck through him. What if he couldn't protect Hermione? The thought of what happened at the LeStranges terrified him, the thought of being dragged away from Hermione and not being able to do anything made him feel sick. He gazed at her arm, mudblood shone as though she only got it yesterday.

"Ron," Hermione gave his hands a slight shake, "Do you?"

"I do." Ron smiled at Hermione.

"Now Mrs. Hermione," said Phil turning to her, "do you take Mr. Ron Weasley to have and to hold in sickness and in health to have now untill forever?" Hermione gazed at Ron, a different look. A look Ron had never seen before. For a moment Ron thought that she was going to run away and not marry him.

But she said, "I do."

Phil then said "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The whole crould broke out into applause, Harry leaned inward to Ron's ear.

"Well kiss her mate." It was just like the time in the Chamber of Secrets. Ron felt like it was only he and Hermione in the whole world, he didn't want to let her go. Hermione moved away, her arms still around his neck.

"We're married!" She exclaimed. "I can't believe it!" "Come on!" Neville yelled, "Let's party!" Ron then scooped up Hermione and ran down the aisle with her, when he got to the beach's sand he set her down, and clapsed his hand in her's.

"Hermione, now that your my wife I want you to have this." He reached out into his pocket and pulled out his deluminator. Hermione looked shocked.

"Your deluminator?" She shook her head, "I couldn't." "No, not the deluminator." He handed it to her, "Click it." Hermione looked confused at the idea of being given something that just held light but she took it and clicked it anyways. When she did a bright golden ball came out of it and levitated. The light started to flicker and something fell out of it, Ron caught it and held it out in his hand. It was a golden ring with the September ember in it. "Hermione, this is from me. It's a token of me for you to have, and so people know your mine." He held out Hermione's hand and put the ring on her ring finger.

"Ron!" She stared at the ring in amazement. "Its beautiful!" She then reached into her bag, "Ron this is from me. It is a token of me for you to have, and so people know your mine." She took his hand and put the ring that she got onto it. Ron gave her a kiss on the cheek, clasped her hand in his and went torwards Harry, he was standing next to the tent in which he was getting ready only minuets earlier.

"Hey you two." Harry smirked. "I always knew you two were going to get married." Ron couldn't see it but he knew that his ears just turned red.

"Yeah, it was all so obvious." Ginny replied, "You two were just ment to be." Harry and Ginny both looked at eachother, Ron knew that they were thinking about their wedding. Their wedding was at Hogwarts, Harry insisted that it to be there since it was his only true home. Rose, Hugo and Samantha came running torwards them. "Mom! Hugo says that you two arn't going to come home with us tonight." Rose was Hermione and Ron's daughter, Hugo was their son. It was obvious that Rose wasn't happy about this.

Hermione knelt down so she was face level with Rose, "He's right honey, me and daddy have to go to our honeymoon."

"But why?!" Rose put her hands on her hips.

"That's just what you do after you get married." Hermione tried to reassure her.

"I told you!" Hugo yelled.

"Well I think that its a stupid idea! Where are we supposed to go tonight?" Rose gestured at her and her brother.

"Well, um." Hermione turned to Samantha. "Can you ask your mom if they can stay at your house tonight?"

"Yeah." Samantha said grabbing Rose's arm. "Let's go I gotta go ask my mom." Rose stomped off with Samantha. Hugo followed them.

Hermione turned to Ron, "Well someone isn't happy, hey look our parents." Hermione led Ron torwards one of the tables. Ron's parents, Arthur and Molly were talking to Hermione's parents. Hermione gave her mother a one arm hug, while still holding Ron's hand. "Mom I'm married!" She exclamed.

"You got a very good husband." told Hermione.

"And a vey good wife." exclamed. Hermione's father then came up to Ron and spoke to only which he could hear.

"I expect you to take very good care of my daughter." He said. Ron looked at , he wasn't the most handsomeness man alive. He had Hermione's sweet brown eyes. His head was rather bald. Since he was frowning his unibrow seemed to get squished by all the lines in his head.

"Of course I will , I love her." Ron replied.

"You better, I may not have magic in me but I still have my f-"

"Daddy," Hermione just noticed that he was talking to Ron, "What are you saying?"

"Uh-um." seemed to dazzeled to speek now that his daughter caught him.

"Tell me." She said more forcefully.

"I-I was just telling him to take good care of you thats all"

"I thought I heard a threat tho."

"I told him if he ever hurt you I'll-"

"Really dad! I've loved this man my whole life and you think he'll hurt me?"

"Well how did you get that then!?" He pointed torwards her arm.

"That was not from him!" Hermione cried.

"Come on Hermione," Ron said pulling her, "Its your weddind day you shouldn't be angry." He led her away from all the commotion to a bench that overlooked the ocean. He sat down and patted next to him. Hermione sat down, a llittle hesitently. She put her head on his shoulder. The sun was beginning to set, it made the sun as orange as the trees in the winter. When he could hear her breathing starting to slow down he turned to her. "You've never told your parents what happend at the LeStranges?"

Hermione looked at him, he could tell that this was a painful conforsation to have with her. "No, I havn't told them."

He looked into her eyes "Why havn't you?"

Her eyes started to get watery, "Because they think that magic can do anything." She swung her feet. "They think that we don't need our wands to do magic." She took a deep breath and stared out into the ocean. "And if I told them what happened at the LeStranges," She turned to Ron now, "If I told them, they'd think that you didn't do enough to save me, they'd think that you could of burst out of the dungeon before Bellatrix could of done this." She held up her arm.

"I could of, I was stupid. I could of done more to help you." "Ron, I know you couldn't save me." Hermione grabbed his shoulders so he looked directly at her. "Those Death Eaters were just to strong."

"No," he took her hands off. "I could of done more." She shook her head. They didn't say anything for a while. they just listened to the crashes of the waves upon the shore and the party behing them.

"Ron, I know you tried," Hermione continued standing up, "I know you did." Ron stood up and took Hermione's hands.

"I know I tried, I just should of tried more."

"Ron-"

"No. Now come on let's get back to the party." Before Hermione could say anything else he led her to the tables.

"Oh there you are!" shrieked . "Come on, come cut the cake." Ron followed to a group of three tables put together. Almost every person had already taken a seat.

"There you are mate now hurry up! I want some cake." Harry yelled patting to two larger chairs that were on his right. Ron pulled out the left seat for Hermione.

"Why thank you." She mocked. Ron sat on her left, the cake was in frount of him and Hermione. From there the cake looked huge. It was at least five layers tall. It had flowers and a bunch of different designes on it. At the top of the cake Ron had to guess that it was him and Hermione dolls. Small little plastic ones. Someone had charmed them to have both of them slowdance together. handed Ron a knife, Hermione put her hand over Ron's. Ron steered their hands torward the cake and made a clean cut at the bottom layer. "It looks so good!" Neville yelled. He was right, it was chocolate. took the knife and finished the slice.

"Sorry honey, but you can't cut a cake if someone paid you to." She said.

"Well he could ," Hermione explained, "He just wouldn't do it good." Ron looked at Hermione, he was going to fight for himself but he relized she was right. Ron was horrible at cooking, that's why he always had his mother to cook for him. chuckeled and handed the first piece to Hermione.

"Have fun cooking for him because he's super picky." She told Hermione. She then cut another piece and handed it to Ron. She then continued to cut pieces, put them on plates and pass them down the table.

"Hey." Kendra whispered, she had appeared behind Ron and Hermione, "Samantha told me that you two want Rose and Hugo to sleepover tonight, I just wanted to see if she wasn't lying."

Hermione turned around, "Yeah, um, we asked her to ask you. Its just, we have to go on our honeymoon and we didn't think of where they were going to go."

"No its ok. Hugo can sleep in Cheetah's room and Rose can sleep in Samantha's and Grintson's."

"Kendra," said Ron, "Do you really think that they should be alone with eachother?"

"Oh, your right." She started to think. "We'll all sleep in the livingroom." She then left to go sit with Lupert and her kids. Ron could see Hugo and Samantha sitting across from them. Samantha still looked upset that she had to sleep at Kendra's. Hugo was trying to cheer her up by charming her pear to dance along the table.

"Hey Hugo." He said. Hugo looked up and knew he was in trouble, "No magic outside Hogwarts remember?" Hugo looked dissappointed but put his wand away nevertheless and the pear stopped dancing. From her brother getting in trouble Rose seemed to cheer up a little, she turned to Grintson and started to talk about a magic boy band.

Ron was excited to show Hermione where they were going to go for their honeymoon. He wanted to tell her so badly but he figured that it would be more romantic if he didn't tell her. Hermione turned to Ron, "Come on, tell me where we're going."

"No Hermione I can't tell you." He whispered.

"Tell me! Come on, are we going to somewhere weird?"

"No its not weird," Harry said leaning in.

"What! You told Harry where we're going?"

Ron took a bite of his cake, "Uh, yeah. He's my bud."Ron reached out and punched Harry on his shoulder. Hermione was clearly upset about not knowing where she was going to go for her honeymoon, but the truth was Ron was going to tell her… Eventually. They were going to go there later that day so Ron didn't understand why Hermione needed to know so badly.

Ron was completly taken off guard when Hermione told him that he had to choose where they were going for their honeymoon. It was most surprising because Hermione didn't really trust him with anything major, and to Ron this was pretty major.

Ron turned back to Hermione, "I can't tell you because its going to be a surprise." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Hermione smiled, "Ok."

Hermione, Ron and the rest of the table finished their cakes in multiple conversations. Hugo and Cheetah were talking about Quidditch, and Harry and Ginny were still talking about Ron and Hermione. Butterflies and dragonflies floated over bushes, the sun dissappeared behind the ocean. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley set up fired torches and put up a barrier so bugs couldn't fly at peoples faces. The Seeker Singers were hired to sing. Rose and Grintson were very excited about this, since they were talking about them not to long ago. When the Seeker Singers started to play a slow song Ron stood up and held out his hand to Hermione.

"May I have this dance?" Hermione took hos outstreached hand and went with him to the beach, just far enough for them to both be able to still hear the music. Hermione stood in frount of Ron, and Ron, Hermione. She put her head on his chest and they just slowdanced together. Ron loved to have Hermione with him. He looked down onto her head, he always loved her. He always loved the way her hair smelled and the way she talked to him. He couldn't wait to leave and to just be alone with her. Ro looked at the ocean, the moon shone so brightly it reflected across the water. Birds chirped by them, and Hermione looked up.

"Doves, two of them." She said.

The doves circled back to them, one dove stood in frount of Hermione and the other in frount of Ron. Hermione looked at Ron "What are they doing?" She asked. Ron shruged, he didn't have a good feeling about those birds. But as quickly as they came both birds transformed into humans, one was Dumbledore and the other was Rufus. Dumbledore still had his half moon glasses, and his white beard that went all the way to the sand. Rufus had a beard also but his was black and it wasn't as long as Dumbedore's. "Dumbedore?" Hermione was puzzeled. Ron held her hand tighter.

"Yes Hermione." Dumbledore responded. "Rufus has something to tell Mr. Weasley, and I decided to come. But as a ghost of course."

Rufus cleared his throght. "I am very sorry to interupt your um-" he looked around. "Wedding, but I need to speek with in private." Hermione tried to go back to the party but Ron didn't let her go.

"If you have something to say you can say it to both of us." Ron surprised himself at his bravery.

Rufus looked upset. "Very well, um." He seemed to have to find out what he was going to say. " you do know you are one of the very few pure blood wizards do you?"

Ron knew where this was going and he didn't want it to go there. "Yes I don know that, but thanks for repeating it."

Rufus looked enranged, "Well by you marrying now you will be breaking one of the very few pure blood chains we have left."

Ron took a step torwards Rufus. "I don't care what blood she has." He poked Rufus in the chest. "She is the love of my life and I will marry her."

Hermione tugged on Ron's arm, "Ron, please don't get upset."

But it was to late, Rufus had already brought up the wrong subject. "Well," Rufus continued, "Since you decide to marry there is fees in which you have to pay to the Minestry." Ron tried to keep all his anger in, "What fees?"

Rufus looked happy as tho he was winning a game and Ron was loosing. "The fees are from breaking one of the very few pure blood wizard families. The cose is 150 gallons." Rufus smirked, "Unless you decide not to marry you won't have to pay."

"No," Ron said, "If you want 150 gallons fine take it. But I'm still marrying Hermione."

Rufus took a step back. "Fine, I'll see you in my office on Monday." With a loud pop he and Dumbledore dissappeared. But before anyone could say anything Teddy Potter came running torwards them.

"Uncle Ron!" He almost fell in the sand, "My dad wants to see you."

Ron took a deep breath and went to Teddy's hight. "Can you show us where he is?" He asked little Teddy.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed. He led Ron and Hermione to the tent where Hermione was getting ready only hours earlier. When they entered there was a loud cheer.

Ron went over to Harry. "What is it?"

Harry looked surprised, but with a grim he said "Presents!" He patted Teddy's blond head, "I sent Teddy here to go and find you two." Teddy ran off into the middle of the tent where all the other kids where sitting. There was Lily-Luna, Cheetah, Hugo, Rose, Samantha, Grintson, James and Neville's kids Magic and Spell. Presents were piled high on both sides of the tent. Ron rearranged his sweety hands that were with Hermione's and led her to two chairs that sat in frount of the kids. All the adults were cramed along the walls. Harry went up to Ron with a large purple box. "Here this is for you two." Ron took the box and unwrapped it, inside was a large bell.

Ron held it up, "A bell?" Harry took the bell, "Yes a bell, its so if anyone of you need eachother you just shake it." Harry shook the bell and the bell let out a loud yell." "GINNY!"

Ron covered his ears and took the bell, "Why did it say Ginny?" He asked.

"Because she's my wife, see you shake it."

Ron gave the bell a shake and like he thought the bell let out a loud yell, "HERMIONE!"

"Wow, thanks Harry." Hermione said. The rest of the presents included multiple things that would go around the house, a wand repare kit, food and blankets. Ron thought all of the presents were opened when Rose stood up.

"Hugo and I have something for our parents." She motioned for Hugo to go follow her and they both left the tent.

Hermione leaned in to Ron "What do you think they got us?" She asked. Ron shrugged he couldn't think of anything that his children could get him. Rose and Hugo came into the tent, both of them were carrying small yellow boxes.

"Here," Rose said handing her mother the box, "This one is from me."

"And this one is from me." Hugo said handing his father the box. Ron and Hermione both opened the boxes at the same time. Ron didn't know what it was but Hermione did.

"You got us a phone?!" Hermione held up her purple phone.

"Yeah," said Rose reaching into her pocket, "me and Hugo have one too." She pulled out a bright pink phone and Hugo pulled out a green one.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Really?" said Rose, "It makes you able to contact us, see watch I'll call you." Rose flipped open her phone and started to press buttons. Arthur was most amazed when Ron's phone started to buzz and vibrate.

"Wow thank you!" Hermione exclaimed. She put her phone in her purse and Hugo and Rose went to plat with the other kids. Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and motioned for him to follow her outside, this time no one followed them. The beach was now more beautiful than before. Hundreds of thousands of stars lit up the sky. Crickets chirped in the distance, and the waves calmly went back and forth across the beach. They walked over to the bench that they sat earlier, but now someone had torches on either side of the bench. Hermione sat down and Ron sat with her. The torches reflected off Hermione so it looked like she was glowing.

"Ron?" She said, "Can you stay here? I'm going to go get out of this dress." Ron nodded and she left.

He started to remember all of the times he had had with Hermione. He remembered in his first year Hermione was his first crush. He was told by his brothers to be mean to girls that he liked, so he was mean to Hermione but that didn't really work out because he almost got her killed by a mountain troll. Ron shifted on the bench. What if he didn't defeat the troll? Would he still have Hermione? He remembered in his second year he was going to ask Hermione to be his girlfriend, but she got petufied by the basilisk. Then he was in his third year and he was going to ask Hermione to be his girlfriend, but she punched Draco in the face. So Ron thought that she liked him. Ron smiled, there was just no way that Hermione liked Draco. Or was there? He almost asked Hermione to the Yule Ball in his forth year but he got to nervous and Victor Krum asked her before he could. Victor Krum, Ron hated him now, he was still sending owls to Hermione every now and then. Just then Hermione came jogging up to him in jeans and a T-shirt. "Wow I feel so much better, here." She handed him a shirt, "I thought it would be better for you to get out of that tuxeado."

"Wow, thanks Hermione."

She smiled, "Always the tone of surprise."

Ron put on the shirt and Hermione grabbed his hands. "I'm sorry I'm a mudblood" She said.

Ron was shocked, "Hermione! Why'd you call yourself that?"

"Because. Why shouldn't I? I got a tatoo of it. And now you have to pay 150 gallons for it." She looked down at the sand.

"Hermione, it's not where your born from that matters, its who you are. And I would pay anything for us to be together."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she hugged her husband. "I-Is that w-why y-your always w-with me? She asked.

"Is what?"

She let go to look at his face. Ron saw several lines of tears on her face. "Because o-of what h-happened at the LeStranges. Y-You've like never l-left my side."

Ron like never noticed, he had been around Hermione alot since that day, he didn't want her to got hurt. He didn't remember a time in which he wasn't near Hermione. Maybe she was right, "I never really noticed that I was always near you." He said, "If you want more space I can-"

"N-no." Hermione smiled, "Its okay." She sat back down next to Ron and held his hand. Ron put his arm around her shoulder. She took a deep breath and put her head back on Ron's shoulder.

Chaper 2!

It was to late at night for Hermione to see where they were staying for their honeymoon. She was sleeping by the time that Ron drove up at the cabin. Ron picked her up and set her down in one of the twin beds. He blew up an air mattress and placed it next to her bed.

Ron woke up before Hermione did so he decided to go make some coffee. Ron loved this muggle drink. He looked out of the cabin window, the was a magnificent pond next to a large field of grass. In the distance there was a large hill filled with apple trees. To the left he could see a wheat field. He was certain that Hermione would love it, she always loved the outdoors. Exspecially like this. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Ron?" Hermione just woke up, "Where are you?"

"I'm in here!" Ron yelled from the kitchen.

Hermione made her way to him, "You made coffee." She said sleeply.

"Yeah," said Ron. He gave Hermione a kiss on her forhead and gave her a cup. "And it's not that bad either." Hermione took her cup and sat on one of the tall benches.


	2. Chapter 2

It was too late at night for Hermione to figure out where they were for their honeymoon. She was sleeping when she and Ron arrives. Ron had to carry her out of the car and into the cabin. He put her in bed and made a blow up mattress and slept by her. Ron could hear her talking in her sleep but couldn't make out what she was saying. Soon he drifted off to sleep.

Ron woke up before Hermione did, so he decided to make some coffee. He loved this muggle drink, he drank it almost every day. He slowly got up and snuck by Hermione, he didn't want to wake her up. When he reached downstairs and into the kitchen he looked out the window. There he saw a magnificent pond next to a large field of grass, in the distance there was a large field full of apple trees, and to the left there was a wheat field.

Ron drank his coffee on the porch and thought about the other day. He was married now, and it was just him and Hermione. The love of his life. He went into the house when he heard Hermione coming down the stairs.  
"Ron?" She whispered.

"I'm here." He said from the kitchen.

Hermione made her way to him, "You made coffee." She said sleepily.

"Yeah," Said Ron. He handed Hermione a cup, "and it's not that bad either." Hermione took her cup and sat in one of the tall benches. She wore a gray woolen sweater that covered most of her hands. Her hair was in a ponytail but it was very messy. Ron smirked, Hermione would never let Ron see her like this at Hogwarts. She would always be dressed in her robe and her hair would be brushed whenever he ever saw her at Hogwarts. Now that she was his wife Ron guessed that she didn't really care what she looked like this early in the morning.

Hermione looked up at him, "Whats so funny?" She asked.

"Nothing," He said. Ron opened the fridge and took out some supplies to make scrambled eggs.

"Ron where are we?" Hermione asked.

Ron used his wand to make the eggs be ready and he gave some to Hermione, "We're in the forest of Dean."

"But I've been to the forest of Dean and it didn't look like this." She replied.

"Well, this is a different part of it." At that moment Hedwig, the owl, flew into the room. She soared over to Ron and stook out her leg, on it bared a letter. Ron opened it and read:

Dear Ron and Hermione,

We just wanted to wish you a happy day after your wedding.

Love Harry + Ginny Potter

Ron rummaged through the drawers until he found a quill and some parchment:

Dear Harry and Ginny,

He looked up at Hermione, "What do I write?" He asked. She took the parchment and wrote:

Thank you for your letter. Yes Ron and I are doing fine. We plan to come back sometime not tomorrow but the next day.

Hope you two are doing ok,

Ron + Hermione Weasley

She then took the letter and tied it to Hedwig's leg and she flew away. "Do you think their worried?" She asked Ron.

He put his arm around her, "What would they be worried about?"  
Hermione gave him a weak smile and walked away from him. Ron made a bouquet of tulips appear with his wand, he handed them to Hermione.

"Thanks Ron." She said, she went over to the sink and put them in a glass full of water.

He went over to her, "Is something wrong?" He asked.

She looked up at him, "No, it's nothing. Well actually… It's the kids, I've never been this long away from them before." Hermione took a step towards Ron and hugged him. Ron could tell that she was hurt, she loved her kids more than anything in the world.

"They're ok Hermione." He reassured her. She didn't say anything, Hermione was going to become upset. He took a step away from her and put her over his shoulder.

"Ron!" She laughed, "What are you doing?"

He went out onto the porch and started running towards the hill with the apple trees. He could hear Hermione laughing in his ear. At the foot of the hill he set her down.

"Now really?" She said fixing her shirt. Ron took her hand and proceeded to go up the hill. Hermione looked much more happier now that she had a distraction. Ron reached over his head and picked the ripest red apple he'd seen. He handed it to Hermione, she smiled and took it. She reached out and picked a green apple. "Do you like green?" She asked.

Ron took the apple, "Of course." He stopped in his tracks, he moved Hermione behind him and took out his wand.

"Ron, what is it?" She whispered. Ron heard something he was certain of it. It sounded like people. He scanned the trees, he didn't see anyone. Then a bright green light wizzes by Ron's ear. He pushes Hermione behind a tree and starts shooting defensive spells in all directions. The other spells stopped coming.

"I think I got them," He reached out for Hermione but another spell comes out of nowhere and hits Ron's lower arm. He screams in pain, a chunk of his skin seemed to have sizzeled off. He was bleeding uncontrollably, he reached out for Hermione with his other hand. "Apparate," he pleaded.

Ron awoke on the couch in the cabin, it had to have been hours since he passed out because the sun seemed to touch the trees. Hermione was kneeling beside him. "How are you feeling?" She asked. Ron looked down at his arm. It was heavily bandaged and it hurt terribly. It felt as though someone had cut him with a knife and put hand sanitizer over it.

"I'm okay," he lied.

Hermione looked relieved. "Ok, I tried my best to help you," She gestered to his arm, "You were bleeding terribly."

Ron touched her hand, "Thank you Hermione."

Hermione stood up and went into the kitchen. Ron could hear her rummaging through the cabinets. There was a moment in which Ron didn't hear anything. "Hey Ron!" She yelled. "Do you want butterbeer or coffee?" Ron took a moment to decipher what she just said, he didn't want anything at the moment. Eating was the last thing on his mind.

"Can I just have water?" He asked. He could hear her pouring something into a glass. She came into the livingroom carring a bowl and a glass filled with water.

"Here you go," She said, "But you need to sit up to eat this." She helped Ron sit up. She stacked pillows on both sides of Ron that went all the way up to his elbows, "This is so you don't fall over." She explained. She then placed a piece of cardboard over Ron's thighs and placed the bowl and glass upon it.

"Thank you." Ron said. Hermione then sat on his left and disappeared into a book while he ate. It took a while for Ron to finish his meal, this was mostly because he had to eat with his left hand. "Hermione?" A thought had came to him.

Hermione looked at him, "Hmm?"

"Do you know who attacked us?" He asked.

Hermione put her book down and took a deep breath, "Yeah, they were um, Snatchers. They didn't get that near us though. I put up a protection charm around the cabin. They're the same ones as last time." She said.

Rom remembered the last time he was caught be Snatchers. It was also the same day that Hermione was scared by Bellatrix. Hermione took Ron's empty dishes and went into the kitchen. Ron could hear Hermione's new phone start to buzz. Hermione answered it. "Hello? Hi Rose. Yeah we're fine. No we'll get you two sometime the day after tomorrow. You'll survive. No, we can't come tomorrow. Well go play with Samantha. The time will fly by. Love you Rose. Bye." She came in and sat back down. "Rose said she loves you." She told him.

"Did she?" He asked.

She opened her book, "Yeah and I told her we'd pick them up the day after tomorrow."

"That's okay." He said.

"You should rest Ron." Hermione pushed his side.

"No." He pleaded. "I'm fine, I'll just have something that holds my arm and we can go out." Ron stood up quickly and regretted it. Everything turned black and he started to fall over.

Hermione caught him, "No Ron your to injured."  
"No Hermione, I wanna go out. Do you have any medicine or something?"

Hermione put him back on the couch, "Let me see what we have." She returned to the kitchen and came back with a bottle filled with dark green liquid that was labeled 'For Cuts'. "Here try this." She said.

Ron opened the bottle and instantly smelled dead fish mixed with onions. "I have to drink this?" He asked.

"Well if you want to go out tonight, then yes." Ron nodded and put the bottle up to his lips. It didn't taste as bad as it smelled, but it was still revolting. He stood up and instantly felt the potion working, he could feel a tingling feeling going down to his arm. Hermione reached over and removed the bandages, "It worked!" She exclaimed. Ron looked down at his arm, the big gash that was missing earlier was now only a scar. "How does it feel?" Hermione asked.  
"Brilliant."

Hermione took the bottle from Ron's hand, "This is an amazing potion." She took one last look at Ron's arm and went up the stairs to get her bag.  
When she came back down Ron apparated the both of the to Diagon Alley. He held her hand and led her over to the Three Broomsticks, and bought them both a butterbeer.

They talked about the wedding, Rose, Hugo and just wizard stuff. Ron discussed the Quidditch team, Chuddley Cannons, and how he thought that they were going to win at the next Quidditch World cup. Hermoine discussed her job and multiple books that she'd read. It seemed to Ron that she had something else to say, so he took her hand.

"Hermione?" He asked, "Do you have something to tell me?" Hermione looked at him and she seemed terrified. "You can tell me anything Hermione, anything at all."

She took in a deep breath and looked into his eyes, "Ron, I'm pregnant." Ron thought she was joking but she continued to stare at him. Ron couldn't believe that Hermione was pregnant, Yes, they had money in their bank account at Gringotts, but they only discussed about having two kids.

Finally after what seemed like an hour Ron said, "You're pregnant?"

"Yes," She said. Ron ran his fingers through his hair.

"How long have you known?" He asked.

"I-I tried to tell you yesterday, but I've known 2 days before that day, so now four days."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes." She started to fiddle with her butterbeer mug. Ron stood up and pulled Hermione into a hug.

"It's going to be okay, we already have two kids. Why not one more?" Hermione gave him a weak smile, "Now come on let's get out of here." They both walked over to the bar and Ron paid for their butterbeers.

Outside they apparated back to the cabin.


End file.
